


Talk It Out

by blueberryfoxtrot



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberryfoxtrot/pseuds/blueberryfoxtrot
Summary: What happens when you put two (horny) stubborn fools in a room together?
Relationships: Detective/Ava du Mortain, Female Detective/Ava du Mortain
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Talk It Out

There are a few constants in the universe. Water is wet, entropy is a bitch, and Ava is stubborn as a mule. They're well-matched in that respect, Nora figures. As infuriating as the Commanding Agent can be, Nora can't deny the thrill she gets going head to head with her.

Caveat. Finding a middle ground was always preferred. Compromise. An understanding. Maybe, if the stars aligned, they may even share the same opinion. 

She was never quite sure why she always pushed, never willing to give an inch. To be clear, she didn't _like_ fighting with Ava. Thrill aside, Nora far prefers being on the same page as the Commander. It just so happens most of their arguments tend to be born from something Nora wasn't willing to compromise on.

Like independence. Or personal shit. Ava is nosy and egotistical and full of hard edges. After nearly a millennium, Nora can't really blame her, yet she still instinctively bristled against it.

This argument was really like any other. Ava tells her to do one thing, Nora does the opposite. Ensue fight. Only this time something changed.

The air between them shifts from its usual antagonistic but vaguely teasing energy in a way that put Nora on edge. Too late did she realize how close she'd gotten to Ava in their… amicable debate, glaring up at her fearlessly.

Sharp icy green eyes shift from pinched irritation to a calculating curiosity. Nora swallows nervously. 

Nora's aggressive stance falters as Ava bristles, something in her eyes narrowing in a way that makes her heart leap into her throat. Whether that was fear or arousal, she couldn't say. Before she could puzzle that out, Ava stepped closer toward her into her personal space. Instinctively Nora took an answering step back.

"You are... frustrating."

Nora nearly shivers at the low velvet of her voice, though she manages to keep her composure. She smirks. "You know, I've heard that before..." Ava advanced, Nora retreated evenly. "Once or twice."

Ava's eyes rake over her, appraising and consuming all at once, green eyes no longer icy but darkened with a predatory glint. Nora's heart races and her skin burns under Ava's gaze, who tilts her head to the side in a way that strongly suggests she knows exactly what she's doing.

"I could say the same about you." Nora continues, armed with a confidence that she is quickly realizing might just have been bluster as the back of her knees hit the sofa behind her. She falls back as Ava advances, unrelenting. Smug and entirely too pleased with herself.

"I may have heard that," Ava murmurs smoothly as the tips of her fingers gently trace the curve of her jaw. "Once or twice."

Nora stares up at Ava's looming figure, hypnotized by the barely cloaked hunger in her eyes. The height and bulk of her figure are both imposing and _thrilling_ , Nora is nearly vibrating with tightly coiled tension, eager to fight but curious about Ava's next move. She wets her lips nervously, heat rising to her cheeks as Ava's gaze follows the movement. 

"I wonder what it would take for you to finally listen to me," Ava murmurs, almost to herself. The ghosting fingers on her jaw suddenly grasp her chin in a firm grip. Nora's eyes widen in surprise as Ava tugs her chin higher, fingers tightening slightly as her knee comes up to rest between Nora's legs. "How persuasive must I be?"

 _Holy shit..._ Well, Nora could think of a few things Ava could do… her lips curve into a cocky grin, opening her mouth to say exactly that when Ava slides forward deliberately, pressing firmly against her sex. Nora chokes on her words unexpectedly, her hand snapping up and latching onto Ava's forearm. 

Ava hums. "Were you trying to say something?" She leans down closer, the pressure between her legs a delicious distraction as Ava's lips brush against the shell of her ear. "Do I have your attention yet, Detective Bishop?"

"For now," Nora manages hoarsely. 

Ava's firm grip tilts her head back as she leans over the detective, her lips hovering a scant inch above her own. Dark emerald eyes bore into her, dangerous; a promise of retribution. Nora's hand slides from Ava's forearm to her wrist, and it's that simple movement that is the vampires undoing.

"It seems I'll simply have to apply the correct motivation." Her hand drops to Nora's throat, tilting it to the side slightly as she noses at her throat. 

Nora is pretty certain she blacks out for a second, and somewhere in her mind there's a part that is a little embarrassed about that. The rest couldn't give a damn. Her heart pounds in her chest like a warriors drum, her mouth parts in anticipation, her hips grinding almost subconsciously against Ava's thigh. Nora's mind swam in a sea of arousal and heat and touch; Ava's scent envelops her (warm, earthy, mixed with a delightfully fresh hint of soap). The desperation to close the gap was practically overwhelming; it's been so long… touched-starved and achingly lonely. 

There was a dizzying moment where that voice wormed past any defenses she had, dragging her acquiescence out by the throat and Nora was certain she would agree to anything Ava asked of her. 

"Will you do as I say now?"

"Pretty sure I could fly if you asked me to," Nora breathes.

Ava chuckles, the sound sending a pleased shiver down her spine as Nora smiles, love-drunk and oh so pleasantly frustrated. 

"I'll keep it simple, little bird." Ava's hand slips past her throat to cup her face in one hand, pulling her into a hard kiss. Nora gasps, her lips part and Ava wastes no time taking advantage of this, her tongue slipping into her mouth as her knee presses against her. She groans into Ava's mouth at the friction, chasing the sensation, the building coiling pleasure; her hands reach out to grab at Ava's hips.

Just like that, Ava pulls away with a roguishly pleased grin. Nora whines at the loss of contact, trying to pull at Ava's hips to no avail. Ava's hand settles back on her chin, thumb dragging across her bottom lip, spit-slick and just this side of swollen. 

" _Ava_ ," she groans. " _Please_." 

The words cause Ava to shiver, making a pleased hum as she stares down at her. "You're beautiful like this," she whispers. Nora gets the impression Ava hadn't meant to say that aloud. "When you beg."

Nora growls. "You're killing me here, Ava."

Wrong word choice, perhaps. Ava's hand snatches away as she frowns seriously. "I would never hurt you, Nora."

Nora can't find it in her heart to laugh at that. The resolute conviction in the words so plain they are a given. "Give me five minutes, I'm sure I can work you up to it."

Ava rolls her eyes. "You're ridiculous."

With deliberate languidness, Nora dips two of her fingers into Ava's jeans, tugging suggestively. "I won't deny that, but I don't think you finished making your point."

Ava growls, her eyelids fluttering as Nora's fingers brush against the hard muscle of her hip bone. In a blink, Nora is pressed flat on her back on the sofa with Ava slotted between her legs, her body caging her in. Ava's hand dives beneath her waistband, finding her clit with unerring accuracy. Nora cries out, jerking against the vampire as she languidly circles the bundle of nerves, her other hand tearing open her waistcoat and dress shirt, cupping her breast.

Nora glares up at the vampire who, unsurprisingly, looks unfettered by her wanton destruction. " _Ava_." 

The vampire kisses her throat, her jaw, her lips innocently. "Yes?"

"You just--" 

"I'll buy you another one."

Her protest is forgotten as Ava presses a finger into her slowly, her words dissolving into a garbled mess as she tugs on Ava's henley, desperately trying to get her moving. Faster. Harder. Literally _anything_ but the torturously slow rhythm Ava sets, simply content to watch her with that strange mix of awe and self-satisfaction. As though she can't believe this is real, and taking her sweet time making a mess of the detective. 

Frustrated, Nora rolls her hips, trying to encourage her to go faster only for Ava to press her hips down into the cushion, holding her in place. Nora cries out as Ava adds another finger, ducking down to plant a trail of kisses from her navel to the underside of her jaw.

"Ava!" she cries out, almost sobbing. It's not enough. "I swear to god you're going to break me if you don't hurry up."

"I sure hope not." She kisses her chest. "I'm not sure I've made my point yet." 

Nora throws her head back, her cheeks flushed and furious, " _Please just fuck me already!_ " 

Ava bites down hard on the juncture of her shoulder, curling her fingers just right inside of her in a way that makes her legs shake with each movement. Ava covers her, pressing kisses as she thrusts her fingers into her, her thumb circling her clit. 

Through the haze of thoroughly getting her brains fucked out, peppered with bites and kisses and soft words whispering things so full of love tears prick at the corner of her eyes. Ava watches her rapturously as her breath comes faster, her name spilling out of her lips as the pressure builds, coiling tighter and tighter in her belly until finally it snaps.

Nora trembles underneath the vampire, clinging to her as Ava holds her, pressing gentle kisses against her sweat-slick skin. Carefully extricating her fingers, Ava brings them to her mouth, licking them without breaking eye contact with Nora.

"You're evil," she mutters, boneless and sated. "Wicked."

"Only for you."

Nora snorts. "We have to argue more often."

Ava sighs.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off [a drawing](https://aelwen-art.tumblr.com/post/623237055652167680/ava-can-you-please-marry-me) I did a few months ago... don't @ me y'all, I'm aware I'm showing my belly with this lmao. Posting smut is not my mode de vie, but Ava brings it out in me, it seems.


End file.
